Prior Art
The invention is based on a windshield wiper device. A device and a process for a regulated windshield wiper device for vehicles is already known (German Patent Disclosure 32 08 121 A1). The control circuit in that instance has a position regulator that sends a control variable to the motor circuit and is supplied on the one hand with the rotational position of the motor drive shaft as a regulation variable and on the other hand, is supplied with a presettable desired course of the wiper movement as a time-dependent guidance variable.
Generally, the regulator influences the regulation variable with the aid of the control variable so that the regulating deviation (guidance variable minus regulation variable) is as small as possible. The regulating deviation in a dynamic, time-dependent regulation, however, cannot be arbitrarily reduced e.g. by increasing the control circuit amplification, since the change of the control variable and the effect on the regulation variable are time-delayed and the consequently inevitable phase shifts in the control circuit would lead to oscillations (U. Tietze, Ch. Schenk, Halbleiterschaltungstechnik [Semi-Conductor Switching Technology] 5.sup.th edition, p. 688 ff).
Frequently, more powerful motors, faster computers, etc. in a control circuit are ruled out due to the cost reduction desired by the vehicle manufacturer. This in turn likewise leads to a greater regulation deviation.